


Graduation Day

by LoveLorem



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Omega Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, alpha inuyasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLorem/pseuds/LoveLorem
Summary: Modern A/B/O AU where Inuyasha is an HS senior and Sesshoumaru is a senior in college.-Sesshoumaru has moved out of the family estate. He felt it would be better to live closer to campus to be more efficient with his time and work on his connections. The move only served to irritate his half brother Inuyasha.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Hojo, InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Kikyou/Naraku (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha. Hello I wanted more InuSess in the omegaverse setting so here I am tyring to right something to my liking. This will be a slow burn. I'm not even sure how many chapters this will have. Haha, I guess we'll get to find out together. 
> 
> (I have no beta for this story. It's my first.)
> 
> (minor corrections made to the 1st chapter) -10/29/2020 
> 
> \- Lorem

Inuyasha sat his foot pounding into the tiled classroom floor beneath him. Sesshoumaru was officially out of the family house and attending one of the country's most prestigious universities. He felt it would be better to live closer to campus to be more efficient with his time and work on his connections.

Whatever. 

Inuyasha hated it. He couldn't check on Sesshoumaru in the mornings or go to him in the dead of night like he'd done so many times before. No. Here he was on his last leg of this godforsaken journey through high school. 

"Fucking damn it all!" Inuyasha huffed out arms folding across his chest.  
-  
"Come on Inuyasha, he's only been gone a week and he agreed to see you this weekend." Miroku's passive reassurance did little to even out his mood. The monk always had some positive outlook on a situation. Dumb beta. He was as good as married.

"What would you know? You have Sango swooning over your unfaithful ass." Inuyasha spat, pointing to said Alpha sitting proper at her desk a book in hand. She could have ANY omega but found solace in this sham of a monk instead. 

"Class let’s begin!" Kaede called commanding the small set of students. The senior level classes were fairly small at this Academy. The parents paid steep annual fees to provide an elite education to their children. This woman was a priestess from one of Inuyasha's father’s territories. Imagine being taught by a woman from the Village within the Forest of Inuyasha. He was Inuyasha. The whole thing was fairly ridiculous when thought about in detail. His father was a wealthy and powerful man. 

With a huff Inuyasha crossed his arms turning his attention towards the priestess. This week was going to be long.  
-  
***  
-  
Sesshoumaru sat reading his book in a white button down and navy-blue slacks. He was beautiful. An elite omega such as himself was treated just like an alpha if not better. He had loyal servants, strong suitors, and a world of opportunity at his feet. He smiled to himself crossing one leg over the other to bad none of that mattered. He had already won the ultimate prize. His arrogant, crude, hot headed younger brother. He smiled to himself his head slowly filling with thoughts of Inuyasha. His slacks began to tighten as slick began to coat his inner walls. The weekend couldn’t get here fast enough he needed to see the hanyou. There weren't enough words to describe how much he craved HIS idiot brother. 

"Sesshoumaru, you seem to be in a pleasant mood. Care to share?" Naraku called out taking a seat across from the demon. Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped up to the owner of the voice in question. This dubious man had taken a liking to sesshoumaru these past few weeks. He was interesting but, there was something obviously off about him, his scent, and demeanor.

"No. I do not. What has inspired you to show yourself before me this afternoon?" The dog demon closed his book gently placing it on the end table next to him. From an observer’s point of view his movements were delicate, deliberate, and held a practiced grace. Then you have the other, demon? He appeared docile but clearly something was lurking beneath the surface. His hair fell like a curtain all around him in a loose 'S' curl pattern and crept to a halt just above his slim waist. Naraku stat in a cream-colored pussy-bow blouse with balloon sleeves. His slacks were grey high wasted and fit like a glove. Both men could easily turn heads in a normal setting but this was no formal arrangement. 

"Tight lipped and dare I say hostile?" Naraku mused taking delight in the subtle change in emotion that played across the porcelain like features of the prince. "I simply wanted to spend some time with the great Lord Sesshoumaru. It's rare that you lounge in the common areas." The man ran his fingers lazily through his thick black locks as if the observation and title he placed before the dog demons name were casual in nature. 

"Oh please, Naraku. There's no need for such formalities here, but I will not stop you if those words br-." The daiyokai's voice faded at the familiar sound of hastened footsteps. Naraku raised a brow waiting.

"Lord sesshoumaru! Lord sesshoumaru!" The imp called stopping to plant his hands on his knees to breathe before continuing on. 

"Lord Sesshoumaru, your mother just arrived on the school grounds. She's requesting that you come with her for lunch to discuss family affairs." The imp spoke at a frantic pace. Head now bowed in respect.

Sesshoumaru took a moment before uncrossing his legs and standing his afternoon fantasy long gone. His mood soured by the continued interruptions. Pathetic fools knew how to raise his ire in a matter of moments. 

"It seems like this meeting of ours will be cut short today. Enjoy your lunch if you so choose to have one." Sesshoumaru turned to leave his legs carrying him with a strong stride. Jaken hurriedly gathered his Lords possessions before following after him. 

-  
***  
-  
"Inuyasha care to join us this evening at the arcades?" The monk offered adjusting his back pack on his shoulders. The day had come to a close for the seniors. Half days meant more time to work or in the case of his friends play. Unfortunately, he held no real interest in those options he wanted to see his asshole of a brother. He so desperately wanted to be by his side. With a heavy heart the half demon headed home for the umpteenth time that month knowing his brother wouldn't be there. 

Upon arrival the hanyous heart sank further. The servants had gotten around to apparently cleaning up the foyer. They had removed all of Seshoumarus belongings primarily his shoes, scarves, and the light jacket he kept there. His scent was quickly escaping the area and no doubt the rest of the estate. 

"Welcome home Master Inuyasha? How was your schooling today? I hope you fared well." The familiar sound of the unmothers voice rang pleasantly in Inuyasha's ears. She was a faceless demon who'd lost her children centuries ago in famine and war times. In mourning she vowed to serve those who needed her most and forsake those who brought harm to the defenseless. She didn’t want to waste the love she had nor turn into a faceless demon who lured and consumed the bodies and souls of children. She wanted peace and here in the Inutosai estate she found that caring for the youngest Lord.

She was his unmother.

"I'm okay." Came the quiet reply from the dog boy. He stepped out of his shoes before making his way to the wing he once shared with his brother in the massive home. His quarters were down the hall from Sesshoumaru's now vacant chambers. He didn't completely clean house when he left but the items that made the room feel lived in were missing. It was infuriating to the hanyou and his inner alpha. The alpha of absentmindedly checked his phone. The time, the weather and the full moon would be here by weeks end.

One of the many joys of having mixed blood was learning how your body responded to its environment. He was graced with heightened sense and subtle change in appearance when the moon was high. Inuyahsa’s demon blood, the alpha in him came to life in indescribable ways. Hotheadedness and vulgarity were replaced with clam calculated cruelty. This week would be rough for him and his omega. 

He sighed stripping out of his uniform throwing all of the garments in or within the vicinity of the basket. A servant would come by soon enough to retrieve them. He grabbed a fresh towel and moved further into the room pulling at one of the pocket doors to revile an on-suite bathroom. A quick soak and off to bed he'd go tonight. The half demon could already feel a gnawing sensation in his gums. His fangs hurt. 

"Damn it."  
\---


	2. Goin up on a Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inukimi's meddling is going to cause problems for the boys. They just want to get through the week with uninterrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is officially a slow burn fic. No beta (need one). The Taisho family got money money. Think Chaebol families like Samsung and LG of Korea. Their all family owned and operated for the most part.

  
-

Sesshoumaru swiped his key card letting himself into the penthouse apartment he now called home. He tossed his laptop bag and briefcase on the floor of the entry way. Usually he would make a point to put all of his belongings in their rightful place but today had been less than enjoyable. His mother showing up ruined his mood in more ways than one. He had made a point to move almost an hour away from the family estate that she rarely visited only to have her show up at his place of study. She would find his address soon enough if she hadn't already and turn up here. 

She had become a meddlesome entitled woman over the past few decades. The daiyokai had spent the afternoon babysitting a cup of tea discussing what Sesshoumaru felt were trivial matters.  
-  
_"Do you really intend to let that half breed mark you? Hes just shy of being wet behind the ears." Inukimi's words were like venom being pumped into Sesshoumaru's veins. His alpha was being disrespected, again. She viewed Inuyasha as flawed, lowborn, and undeserving of the title alpha. She felt it unfair that her perfect son was born into the status of omega. Sure, her former husband's hard work over the past few centuries had molded society into a far more pleasant place for Omegas and lowborn demons alike. Unfortunately, this progress had not changed how some circles in society operated. Those at the very top still clung to old traditions right down to the arranged marriages. So here his mother sat delivering praise and propositions._

__

__

_"You are more fit than that mongrel to lead." She persisted with this rhetoric for almost the entire afternoon. To pacify the abrasive tongue of his mother he agreed to see a few suitors she had 'hand picked' for him to consider. She herself should know a claimed Omegas was no good given her love for my father coupled with her refusal to remarry despite him claiming another. Perhaps she wanted better for me and the sight of Inuyasha no doubt brought on a rush of emotions from the past. Inukimi had been less than pleasant towards Toga during their time together. So much so that it was rumored that she drove her own husband into the arms of another Omega._  
-  
Sesshoumaru laid on his couch eyes heavy. The slow rotation of the ceiling fan pushing him closer to the darkness overtaking his vision. This week was already proving to be difficult.  
-  
***  
-  
Having made it through his shower, dinner, and study session with no texts or calls from his brother the hanyo began to 'worry'. He sat legs crossed arms folded on his bed glaring at his phone. What had been a few hours of no contact was beginning to feel like a few days. Inuyasha snatched up the device dialing his brother's number waiting on bated breath. 

"Ngh- hello baby brother..." The airy deep voice came through sending a jolt of joy and relief through the half demon. 

"Hey, you doin' alright? You haven't responded to me since the morning." Inuyasha held the phone falling back on his pillows. He really had it bad for his brother.

"My mother turned up today. You can only imagine how wonderful her company was." The sound of rustling came through the speaker. Seshoumaru yawned motioning to stand and stretch. He'd fallen asleep on the couch, again. Lately the dog demon had barely been making it into his apartment before crashing on the couch or in his study of the main entrance in his armchair. 

"Let me guess. She told you I’m a worthless halfbreed." Sesshoumaru smirked he could picture Inuyasha rolling his eyes from his tone alone.

"Correct. She said plenty more, but I'd like to discuss those details in person this weekend." Sesshoumaru trapped the phone between his ear and shoulder moving into his kitchen to prep a late dinner. Living alone had brought on a love for cooking. He had picked up on proper techniques with ease. There were countless videos online he had followed resulting in perfect meals almost every time. He smiled to himself soon he would be able to share his hard work with his brother. Sesshoumaru's heart sang at the thought. His omega self more than pacified with the idea of pleasing their alpha. 

Sesshoumaru smiled to himself catching the soft snoring of his brother though the phone. He must have dozed off while he was cooking. Oh well, he would tease him about it tomorrow.

"Goodnight Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru smiled into the receiver before disconnecting the call. The dog demon ate quickly hoping to get some homework done before heading to bed. His mid-day stress naps needed to stop.  
-  
***  
-  
The hanyou shot up at the sound of his phone screeching an unpleasant melody into his sensitive ears. The ringing sensation in his ears paired nicely with the pressure on his gums. He just needed to make it through today and he would be on half days for the rest of the week. 

A soft knock came at his door. It was his un-mother. 

"Inuyasha, please hurry. You'll be late if you sleep any longer." The faceless demon called out. No matter how she articulated her words there was always an underlying tone of concern. The dog in question stumbled out of bed silencing his alarm. "I'm up. I'm up." 

With a sigh the hanyu moved into his bathroom to do some minor grooming. His hair being the main source of his frustration took a solid ten minutes to brush through. At times like this he envied his brothers perfect pin straight locks. Now with his teeth brushed, uniform on, and hair unruly Inuyasha set out for the day. He had somehow wound up responsible for getting his friend group to school on time. With this in mind he let his feet carry him to the family estate’s circular driveway. It would be laughable to say Inuyasha didn’t have options when it came to transportation. From the matte black G-Wagon in the front to the red SRT Hellcat in the back. He had them all. Wanting to be practical and keep a fairly low profile today he settled on a grey Audi A7. 

-  
***  
-

Fist stop the Higarashi Shrine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy you made it to the end, again. That's awesome! How are ya feelin' about it so far?


	3. Taking Care of business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha is their chauffeur, Shippo has a problem, and Sesshoumaru is not having it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No really this is a SLOW burn fic. I really had to think about how they all live/ where they live because I don't want to stray too much from certain plot points in the OG story. Shippo is in his late elementary school/middle school years. So, I've aged him up just a bit and that'll become more apparent as we move forward. 
> 
> I'm sorry for the typos (no beta).

Inuyasha dreaded picking up Kagome in the mornings. She lived up in the valley at her families’ shrine. The old buildings were sandwiched into the hill side off a main road leading into town. Her family had been in business as priest and priestesses for over 500 years. The government had declared the grounds sacred long ago cementing the family into the country’s history books.

As the Shrine gate came into view Inuyasha’s car came to a stop at the curb. Kagome stood up from her place on the steps pulling a large yellow backpack over one shoulder. For a girl who fussed about how delicate she was that backpack was no joke. She closed the gap between herself and the car letting herself in taking the passenger seat before dropping her yellow book bag in between her feet with a thud. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in question. It was like the thing grew in size and became heavier over time. 

“Good morning.” She yawned clicking her seat belt into the lock. She flashed him a soft smile.

“Moring.” Inuyasha replied checking his mirrors before making a U-turn across the intersection to head back towards town. They never really said much to each other during the early morning drive. It was just a time to enjoy each other’s company.

-  
  
The next stop was easy. Sango and Miroku practically lived together these days so the hanyu headed for the Slayers Estate. Sango had put a lot of work into restoring the property. A string of tragic events has occurred over the years one of which lead to her brother’s disappearance and the death of her parents. Her family’s muddy past as demon slayers only added to the burden she felt. Now acting as the head of the Slayer fortune Sango was the target of many. This hadn’t kept her from taking interest in a beta on top of, spending tens of thousands of dollars over the past few years rebuilding the fortress like estate. If the 9ft tall fencing was anything to go by some would think she still had something to hide. This high fencing was accompanied by a watch tower further down that easily over looked the newly built walls.

“Oh, she finally had the fencing finished.” Inuyasha mumbled to himself pulling up to the newly installed gates equipped with a keypad jutting out from a few strategically placed rocks. He let his window down extending his hand out to hover over said keypad. His other hand texting Sango for the code. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow as he pressed each number. 

‘564258’ He didn’t recognize that one. None of their passcodes were that long for anything. He dismissed it at the sound of the gears turning on the gate. One the gate pulled back a few feet the couple came into view as the car rolled forward down the paved driveway. The main house was massive in comparison to the smaller homes surrounding it. She had made a point restore the older facades on the homes while maintaining a modern feel. The slayers work was impressive. The beta moved forward when the car came to a complete stop opening the car door for his alpha. 

“Ladies first.” The monk held the door a playful smile on his lips. 

“Such a gentleman and here I thought you were just a lecherous monk.” Sango gave a soft laugh taking her place in the passenger seat behind Kagome. These two would act like this all day if allowed. Once they were coupled up in the backseat the last step was the place that dubbed the Fox Den.  
The car ride was becoming a little livelier with the girl’s soft banter and the casual discussion the two males were having. 

-

The scenery began to rapidly change around them as they approached one of their final morning destinations. Well maintained yards, homes, and luxury cars were being replaced with graffitied fencing, dilapidated homes, and cracked cement streets. The group pulled up to an aged building its condition was far better than the surrounding building but, that didn’t change the state of their environment. Inuyasha sent another text signaling their arrival on the property.

Shippo came out in an instant, yawning as he walked. He was a recent addition to the group Inuyasha had a vested interest in. The fox boy lived in a boys home due to his orphan status. These circumstances had no doubt pushed the young boy to achieve more than most his age. He had tested out of the districts public schooling system and into the academy on a full ride. He could easily be viewed as a charity case, but the fox boy really was working hard on his own merit. The young fox would have to retest annually to keep his scholarship. Inuyasha caught wind of the situation and on impulse began to ask around about the fox. Impressed by Shippo’s hard work so far but unsettled by the idea that his future would be uncertain moving forward Inuyasha had begun filling paperwork to adopt the boy without his knowledge. His alpha status and wealth had made the process move easy enough. Now it was just a waiting game. In the meantime, he acted as a mentor for the boy and surrounded him with good people.  
“Good morning Shippo.” Inuyasha greeted the fox as he filed into the back of the car. The rest of the gang greeted him in kind.

Shippo gave them all a sleepy good morning nodding off almost immediately as the car pulled away from the group home. Like the passcode, Inuyash didn’t miss much. Shippo was never one to fall asleep in the car. He usually kept up in conversation with the group right up until their arrival at the academy. 

-

Sesshoumaru woke up to the chime of his phone, again. His mother sent him an early morning text with a time and location. She followed up with a request that he ‘dress nice and behave himself’. The audacity of the woman was something otherworldly. She was giving him no say in the matter of meeting these Alphas. The dog shot back a ‘k.’ before getting out of bed. If he couldn’t fix his already sour mood, he would skip classes today. Not that it mattered he could practically teach the classes he chose to attend. Long supple legs carried him to his adjoining marble clad bathroom here he would spend the next hour of this morning on various grooming rituals. If she wanted him to look nice and behave himself, he would do just that and then some. 

-

The hanyu’s day had gone by without incident even the gnawing pressure on his gums had been ignored. He had propped himself up against his car waiting on his friends as usual. Fist to arrive was Shioppo? The little fox kit looked exhausted. Inuyasha hadn’t gotten a good look at him this morning but now he could see the fatigue on the boy. 

“Hey, Shippo what’s got you lookin’ so worn out? Inuyasha began to pry catching the faint scent of distress wafting off the fox. The boy practically jumped into Inuyasha’s arms at the question. Fat tears began to pool in the boy’s eyes as Inuyash’s questions turned to soft comforting words. The alpha let his pheromones wash over the fox hoping to calm him.

“Come on look at me.. What’s goin’ on with you today?” Inuyash had taken to rubbing the fox boys back as he sniffled and huffed while cleaning himself up. Whatever it was the fox was torn up about it. 

“Alph-Inuyasha can w-we talk in private?” The fox sounded dejected grabbing at the bottoms of his uniform. The fox’s desire to call the hanyu his alpha had Inuyasha’s emotions soring in all the right ways. He was feeling the need to comfort the boy.

“Sure, let me tell the others.” After doing just they got into the car to leave for lunch. The hanyu doubted the fox kit wanted much interruption or to be surrounded by a constant sea of people so he went with the next best option. An upscale restaurant close to downtown. There would be no wait list on a Tuesday afternoon and it most certainly would be private and quiet enough. 

-

The location was perfect.


	4. The situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shippo isn't having a good time and Sesshoumaru is going on a lunch date.

Chapter Four  
-

Inuyasha took the long way to the restaurant giving the kit time to straighten himself out and clam down a bit. There weren’t many words exchanged between the two but the atmosphere between them had calmed down by the time they arrived. They were greeted by a valet all too eager to service them. The doors were held open for the pair, a member of the restaurants staff tending to their needs almost immediately. They had been guided to a more secluded section of the restaurant that was walled off. The foot traffic was limited to the wait staff and those who could afford to dine here privately. 

The two made themselves comfortable in the intimate space. The hanyu took the lead ordering them drinks, an appetizer, and a few extra plates off the menu. The waiter smiled before hurrying off to fill the order.

“So, what’s gotten you so worn out?” The hanyu started leaning back in his seat. The question prompted Shippo to speak but his voice faded before picking up again.

“W-well I’ve been having problems at the boys home. They’ve started to notice the new things I’ve gotten from you. They think I’m getting special treatment from the director.” Shippo couldn’t bring himself to look the alpha in the eye. He grabbed absentmindedly at his uniform slacks reluctantly expressing his situation to the hanyu.

“Some of the boys have made it a point to harass me when the room director isn’t around. I’ve had ice water poured on me while sleeping, my homework torn to bits, and this last time they stole my father’s fur. I was told if I didn’t pay them for it, they would burn it this weekend.” Shippo had stilled himself the tears pooling in his eyes refusing to fall. He didn’t want to appear weak in front of his alpha. He needed to be strong.

Inuyasha’s foot had begun to tap at the carpeted floor in frustration. He wanted to remove the kit from that place as soon as possible. Sure, he had the adoption papers ready to go but his advisors had pressed him on the issue insisting he wait until graduation day to claim the fox as his adopted son. The hanyu sighed with a heavy heart shifting in his seat again. There had to be a way to fix this and fast.

“When does the director get there in the evening? I think-” Their conversation was interrupted by two waiters, one poring drinks table side, and another loading down their table with food. The hanyu observed the kit whose eyes were now fixed on the food being presented. If Inuyasha had to guess these boys had probably started stealing his food. The waiters gave a quick bow before leaving to attend another closed section.

“Eat. You look hungry. We’ll talk after.” The hanyu wasn’t asking and the kit didn’t need any more encouragement beyond that. He started with the steak that has been cooked rare.   
The kit was making a genuine attempt to show some restraint as he ate. He couldn’t get the knife down through the meat fast enough it seemed as he cut larger sections barely able to fit into his mouth. The sight only served to irritate the hanyu more. The fox spared the dog a glance only after polishing off the steak. He hesitantly reached for another plate looking towards the hanyu for approval. Inuyasha gave a weak nod grabbing the artichoke dip and toasted bread. He was more than satisfied watching the boy tear into a panini. He was far too busy trying to think of a solution where everyone got what they wanted. If these punks wanted violence, he would give it to them along with the money they were attempting to extort from his kit.

\- 

Sesshoumaru looked over himself one final time all to smug in his attire. He had chosen a silk button down in rose gold, a pair of fitted tan shorts that mid-thigh, and white oxfords with a tan trim. He was feeling soft today. The dog demon packed light opting for just his black card and cell phone.

The elevator ride to the first floor was a short and his patience with the front desk staff and chauffeur picked by his mother was much shorter. Jaken existed for a reason but his mother sore up and down he would scare the little imp into folding and leaving the premises. 

She was right and in knowing her son she appointed one of her staff to assist him today. His mother spared no expense in making sure it was known that he was high born. The doors had been propped open to the front of the building leading to the car door that was currently being held by the driver appointed to him for the afternoon. A few of the staff bowed and others gave curt nods acknowledging him. To most this was a little extra but there was no such thing for the first born of Inu no Taisho. 

The drive to the restaurant was a short one given his location. Living in a penthouse close to downtown made traveling in the area much easier. 

Sesshoumaru stepped out of the vehicle once the door had been opened. His legs were bare giving those who dared to take a long look an eye full of soft pale sculpted thighs. He was sure to turn a few heads on the way to the table that had been reserved for him and this suitor. The daiyokai raised a brown having caught the faint scent of his brother. Why would that fool be downtown during the school week? Was today one of his half days? Was he here? Sesshoumarus’s musing was cut short by a waiter showing him to his table where a gentleman dressed in a navy-blue button down and white slacks sat sipping at wine. 

He was attractive enough. 

“Oh, you’re here!” There was no faltering in this man’s tone. “I’m Bankotsu. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Sesshoumaru.”  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh what have I done?! I guess we get to find out together.


End file.
